Musings of a Pirate King
by Generated Anomoly
Summary: Elizabeth Swan; Pirate King, Scholar, Mother, Wife. She wakes up one morning and realises that life is good. Jack/Lizzie . Set after AWE.


I opened my eyes and smiled. With a sigh a raised my arms over my head and stretched my back, pulling my still sleepy muscles awake. Life was good. I was not only the Captain of my very own ship, but I was Pirate King; Supreme ruler of all the Brethren Court.

I sat up pulled open the red velvet curtains surrounding my bed. Sunlight streamed into the darkness, making me wince from the sudden brightness. My body gave an involuntary shiver and Goosebumps covered my arms as my bare toes touched the chilly wooden floor.

I stood and pulled the covers up on my bed, before making my way over to the antique Chinese wardrobe. It was fully stocked after last raid on the cargo ship 'Pontius'. She had been bound for England, full of fine silk clothes and dresses fit for royalty itself.

My hands instinctively chose a pair of black breeches, a white silk shirt and a red silk vest. The air was cold against my naked flesh as I pulled the cotton nightgown over my head, folded it, and placed it under my pillow.

I changed my undergarment, then bound my breasts with soft white cotton. I pulled on the breeches, tying them tightly to prevent them falling down. I pulled the shirt on, buttoning it quickly, then pulled on the silk vest. When I tied the cuffs on my shirt, I startled myself, as always, when I spotted my new tattoo. It was small, about and inch tall. It was a black swan with a crown on its head; Elizabeth Swan, Pirate King. I overcame my surprise, then started on my hair.

Jack sparrow had recently….lent me several of the trinkets from his hair. I had plaited them into my blonde locks, where they were going to stay….permanently. I brushed my thick mane of curls a few times, then pulled it into a loose plait, the trinkets braided into my hair surrounding my face.

I had placed a small jug of water the night before on the wash stand. Once I had poured a small amount into the basin set into the table, I dipped a flannel cloth into it, soaking it fully with the clean water. I washed over my face, my hands, my feet, washing away the grime, and the last few traces of my sleepiness.

My effects were hanging on a hook by the door; my coat, my battered tri-corn hat and my belt with sword, pistol, money bag and spyglass. I slipped them on, tightening the belt around my waist. Finally, I pulled on my black leather boots.

I sat down at the writing desk, and continued the letter I was writing to my father. I had been sitting for no more than five minutes when a shout startled me out of my reverie.

"SHIP 'HO"

I was running onto the deck before he had uttered the last word.

I stopped with a skid as I caught sight of a ship bearing down on us, hard. I was about to call for the crew to ready the cannons when I caught sight of the sails. It was the Black Pearl. I smiled into the glaring sunlight, then waited impatiently for them to come about.

Once she had come alongside us, a figure on the Pearl swung over on a rope, landing with an audible thump on the deck. He ignored my completely once he boarded, instead turning to face the Pearl.

"Come on Sammie, ye can do it", He yelled, pride somewhat evident in his voice.

With that an even smaller figure grabbed her own rope and swung over, landing in an ungraceful heap in her father's arms. The young girl, no more than seven years old, giggled, then jumped out of his arms. She straightened herself up, pulling her hat firmly onto her head, then caught sight of me as she turned.

"Mother!", she cried happily, running towards me and into my waiting arms.

"Hello Sammie", I said as I pressed as kiss to my daughters head.

Jack strode over then, wrapping his strong arms around me in a hug.

"Lizzie", was all he got out before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt my darling daughter make a fake vomiting sound and her light footsteps as she ran towards the wheel. I smiled into Jack's kiss.

Life was definitely good. On top of being Captain of my own ship and the Pirate King, I was married to the best pirate in the whole of the seven seas and had a gorgeous baby girl with him. Life. Was. Good.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I thought I****'d post a little one-shot to tide all my readers over while I write my stories. I also thought I'd try my hand at a POTC story. I hope you like it. PLEASE let me know by reviewing. Even if you DIDN'T like it, let me know! :D**

**Jenni ^^**


End file.
